1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to providing a photographing apparatus and a photographing method, and more particularly, to providing a photographing apparatus and a photographing method that enable autofocusing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a photographing apparatus, such as a compact system camera (CSC) to which an electronic viewfinder (EVF) is applied, does not include an additional mirror box in a barrel, like a digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) camera to which an optical viewfinder (OVF) is applied. Therefore, the photographing apparatus, to which the EVF is applied, has a thinner profile and a lighter weight than a DSLR camera, and thus has been widely used by users.
In detail, the photographing apparatus to which the EVF is applied, turns on one of the EVF and a display panel formed on a back surface of the photographing apparatus to display a live image according to whether a user approaches the photographing apparatus.
In other words, if eyes of the user approaches the EVF, the photographing apparatus turns off the display panel and turns on the EVF. Therefore, the user may observe the live image that is displayed through the EVF. If the eyes of the user do not approach the EVF, the photographing apparatus turns off the EVF and turns on the display panel. Therefore, the user may observe the live image that is displayed through the display panel.
The photographing apparatus as described above performs autofocusing on a subject to be captured, based on a preset reference position. Therefore, according to the above-described method, if a touch command is input from the user when the autofocused live image is displayed through the display panel, the photographing apparatus may re-perform autofocusing on one of areas of the live image corresponding to a touch area of the user.
However, if the autofocused live image is displayed through the EVF, the display panel operates in an inactive mode as described above. Therefore, the user may not perform an autofocusing-related manipulation on a desired area with observing the live image that is displayed through the EVF.